


Lieutenant

by PetrichorIllusions



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Date Night, Harridrew’s Favourite Tree, Other, Sex, Sex Pollen, Tropes, except it’s fake sex pollen roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorIllusions/pseuds/PetrichorIllusions
Summary: DREW: Are you going to want to roleplay every single trope?HARRISON: Mmm, probably.DREW: This is going to be so interesting.This is the one where they roleplay sex pollen.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes writing is difficult, sometimes it’s suddenly 2am and you have an entire fake sex pollen fic written. I don’t have answers for you further than that

It’s date night, and Drew gets the distinct impression that Harrison has Plans with a capital P. 

He’s not sure whether to be excited or nervous when Harrison pushes him out the door early, makes him entertain himself for an hour or so before they meet back up at a restaurant. Well. Perhaps bemused and horny cover all his range of feeling for Harrison. 

Dinner turns out to be at a nearby restaurant, and Harrison, though attentive as always, is clearly keen for it to be one of the quicker meals they’ve had. He makes no effort to distract Drew from the menu, keeping his hands and thoughts to himself until after they’ve ordered. He relents a little after that, twining their legs together under the table. 

It’s a nice meal, and the conversation flows as well as ever. They try to steer clear of talking about work on nights like this, focussing on learning new things about each other instead. 

If it were up to Drew, they’d stick around longer in the restaurant; maybe try that new dessert they added to the menu recently. But the look in Harrison’s eye on intriguing, and Drew is happy to play along this once. That’s not to say he won’t tease him: he slows his pace once they’re back outside, the hand he has in Harrison’s back pocket forcing him to slow as well. Harrison gives him a look, as if to say he knows exactly what he’s doing, but he allows it, tracing patterns into Drew’s side with the lightest of fingertips. 

Harrison walks them across campus to a new pop-up bar that’s opened. It’s science themed, and they sit at the bar and watch colourful cocktails made up before them. Harrison’s hand moves for tracing patterns on Drew’s waist to tracing patterns on the inside of his knee, and the further the get into their cocktails, the higher his hand creeps up Drew’s leg. 

“Harrison,” Drew says, a laughed warning, and Harrison plays innocent. 

“What?” 

“You know exactly what.”

Harrison grins, and Drew wants to taste that smile. He leans in, but Harrison turns his head away at the last second, and his lips brush his cheek instead. Harrison’s smile doesn’t falter for a second, and Drew narrows his eyes. 

“What are you up to?” He asks, but just receives Harrison’s innocent face in response. They hold each other’s eye for a moment far longer than necessary, and then Harrison very deliberately winks. 

Drew picks up the remains of his drink and downs it. 

“Take me home,” he tells Harrison, not quite a question, not quite a statement, and Harrison hums at him. 

“Once I’ve finished my drink.” 

Harrison takes his time with it, and doesn’t move his hand off Drew’s thigh. But Drew has some dirty tactics of his own, and hooks his toes round the back of Harrison’s ankles, eyes not leaving the column of Harrison’s throat as he swallows each sip of drink. 

“Take me home,” he repeats, voice even lower, once Harrison has drained the last dregs, and this time Harrison complies. 

Generally, when they walk home like this, there are a lot of stops along the way. The alleyway by Kishis, the trees in the woods at the edge of campus, the little copse with the bandstand further on. They’ve danced in the bandstand, made out in the alley, and - well. The trees can keep their secrets. But tonight Harrison keeps them moving. 

(Almost. His willpower is strong, but then Drew says, “what, are we not even going to say hello to our favourite tree?” And Harrison laughs so much that he has to kiss Drew, really, and they do indeed say a brief hello to their favourite tree.)

But Harrison gets his willpower back under control, and he tugs gently on Drew’s earlobe before telling him to trust him, and getting them back on the move. 

They’re finally, finally home, but Harrison pauses just inside the threshold, looking suddenly uncertain. Drew brushes his fingers against his cheek in askance, and Harrison takes a fortifying breath. 

“Just roll with it?” He asks, and the tentativity in his voice sets Drew’s mind racing. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Drew reminds him, pulling him close. He feels Harrison relax against him, and feels his smile grow against his neck. Then he pulls away, kisses the point of his jawbone, and takes Drew by the hand into their bedroom. 

  
  


The bed is covered in glitter. 

Their _bed_ is covered in _glitter._

Drew looks at Harrison, because he thought he knew his tropes, but this one is throwing him for a loop. He thinks he understands Harrison’s earlier apprehension a little better now, mostly because he’s feeling a bit of apprehension himself. 

“What is all this stuff?” says Harrison, and Drew’s not sure Harrison knows he has a roleplay voice, but Drew knows his roleplay voice really rather well, and it makes his stomach swoop. 

“I’m not sure,” he answers, hoping that’s the right reaction. 

“This planet isn’t too well documented, but they didn’t mention anything harmful.” Drew frowns at him for a second, and then suddenly he gets it. 

“Harrison,” he says, breaking character, “trust me, and give me two minutes?”

“What?” Harrison asks, in his normal voice. Drew pulls him to him, kisses him hard but for only a moment. 

“Trust me,” He says, and disappears out the room. 

There are a few odd crashes, but Harrison waits as instructed despite his curiosity. 

Drew come back in, and Harrison’s eyes widen. 

“Lieutenant,” Drew says, and for a second it’s all Harrison can do but gape. It makes sense, the back of his mind realises, that Drew would own a Star Fleet commander’s uniform. It just hadn’t occurred to him. 

“Any luck in identifying the substance?” Drew asks, and _right._ They’re doing this. 

“It seems to be coming from these flowers,” Harrison tells him, gesturing vaguely behind him, and Drew moves to ‘look’ too, standing much closer to Harrison than necessary. 

“Pollen, then? Hmm. That wasn’t on our records. Maybe it’s a new species?”

“Maybe. We should record it, and- Commander — we shouldn’t touch it, it could be dangerous—”

“It’s just pollen, Lieutenant,” Drew says with a smile, but lifting his fingers from where they’ve been trailing through the glitter. “What, are you worried about a little hayfever?”

“We’re on an alien planet, sir, it could have all sorts of effects that we don’t know about.”

“Oh?” Says Drew, stepping even closer still. “What type of effects?” Harrison blinks up at him. 

“Um. Poison, sir, or hallucinatory effects, or-” he trails off, because Drew is tracing his glitter-covered finger along his jaw. 

“Poison? Really? Well, if it’s pollen it’s likely in the air as well, we might already be perishing.”

There’s something in Drew’s posture, Harrison thinks, that he’s not seen before. It makes his breath stutter as Drew’s finger reaches the point of his chin. 

“It doesn’t feel like we’re perishing, sir,”

“No, I don’t suppose it does.” Drew’s tongue traces his lips, and then he takes an abrupt step back, as if coming back to himself. “You should take a, uh, sample, Lieutenant. To take back to the ship for testing.”

“Right,” Harrison says, barely a breath. He kneels by the bed—

But knocks it by accident, and suddenly he has a mouthful of glitter that his body is trying to expel via coughing fit. 

“This is much less sexy than anticipated.” He complains, as himself, as he gets his breath back, and Drew breaks character as well to laugh and laugh. 

“Perhaps you should come away from there, Lieutenant,” Drew says once they’ve got themselves together again. “After all, as you said, it could be dangerous.” 

Harrison goes to him, taking his turn to step closer than necessary. 

“Some of the pollen seems to have settled on you,” Drew tells him, eyes fixed on his lips. He raises a hand, slowly, and brushes his thumb over Harrison’s top lip. His eyes flicker to Harrison’s for a moment, then back down, and he wipes away the remainder of the glitter. 

“All gone,” He says, and looks back up at Harrison. Their eyes lock —

And then they’re on each other, mouths clashing as Drew pushes him back. They hit the wall, and Drew pushes into him further still, covering every inch of him with his body. Their kiss is as desperate as Harrison’s hands as they scrabble at Drew’s shirt, and Drew barely gives him an inch to take it off him, returning to this kiss the second it’s over his head. Harrison’s nails rake down his back, and he gasps, and when Harrison bites down on his bottom lip his hips grind into Harrison’s without any conscious thought. He’s trying to undress Harrison, too, but Harrison had had the audacity to wear a shirt with _buttons,_ and Drew growls when he can’t undo the first one. He breaks the kiss for just long enough to check in with Harrison, and he nods at Drew’s look. 

Drew rips his shirt away with no further fanfare. Their pants come off too with the same desperation, their mouths still hot and raw against each other. Harrison breaks away to bite at his jaw, his neck, exactly the spot that makes Drew groan against him. 

“Lieutenant,” he manages, and Harrison pulls him back down into a kiss. Drew’s hand drops lower, and Harrison gasps out,

“ _Commander_ ,” 

And that’s the last speaking they manage. 

  
  


***

The sink to the floor, after, both breathing heavily. 

“I can’t believe you have a Star Trek shirt,” Harrison says, wondrous. 

“Star Trek has- some good tropes.” Drew tells him, head tipped back against the wall. 

“That’s for sure.”

Harrison rests his head against Drew’s shoulder, eyelids drooping. 

“Well, Lieutenant. How do you propose we get all this pollen off the bed to sleep?” Drew asks, as if there’s any chance Harrison had thought it that far through. Harrison pulls back, looking almost dismayed, and Drew laughs, and hauls him back into another kiss. 

They sleep on the sofa instead, and they don’t manage to get all the glitter out for months. But Drew calls Harrison _Lieutenant_ every time he finds a bit more, and every time, Harrison blushes beetroot, and all in all, they think it was a rather excellent planetary exploration. 


End file.
